


Fathoms Below

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutiny! ...very justified mutiny. Luffy should never sing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathoms Below

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I was still reading the One Piece manga. I may go back to it, but it's so DAMN long. I mean, Naruto and Bleach are bad enough, but One Piece totally trumps them in length and not ending-ness. The song is from the Little Mermaid. Yes, Disney produces major fandom crack with me.

“I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue!” a voice belted out on the deck of the Going Merry.

Sanji blinked as he cooked lunch, hearing a loud, off-key voice singing, “And it’s hey to the starboard, heave ho!” the voice, which Sanji had identified as none other than their Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, continued to sing as Luffy pulled the ropes of the sails to the starboard side and unfurled them.

“Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you!” Luffy sang as he ran by Usopp who immediately ducked for cover.

“AH! Mermaids! Arlong’s back!” Usopp yelled as he ran around yelling.

“In mysterious fathoms below!” Luffy belted once again, climbing onto the rail of the ship and balancing himself with his arms, “Fathoms below, below...”

Luffy passed by a sleeping Zoro who immediately woke up when Luffy bellowed the next lyric into his ear, “From whence wayward Westerlies blow!”

Zoro jumped up to strangle the rubber boy but he had bounced away too quickly, leaving an agitated swordsman in his midst, “Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing. In mysterious fathoms below!”

Nami came out of her room angrily, her concentration shattered by a certain captain landing on top of her cabin with a loud clatter and singing, “Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho!” Luffy sang out as he jumped off the cabin, only to be surrounded by his crew.

Luffy grinned at his crew, who in turn glared back, “In mysterious fathoms below!” He finished his song and his grin grew, “Don’t you guys just love this song!”

His crew all brandished weapons ranging from swords to kitchen knives to slingshots to staffs, “No more watching The Little Mermaid!” They all exclaimed together with their weapons poised and ready. Monkey D. Luffy, for once, was not going to get away with his incredible dumb luck.


End file.
